Italian
by Spectregeneral
Summary: One shot. Intimate time between Basta and Dustfinger involving one of the sexiest languages ever! Warning: This is slash. Don't like? Don't read. Constructive criticism welcome, but please don't flame.


There was nothing hotter than when Basta lost his ability to speak English during sex.

This was a little something that Dustfinger had discovered quite by accident, when he had suggested that if Basta wanted to top, he would have to ride him.

The knife thrower had grudgingly agreed and the sex had commenced.

In the midst of undulating hips and low groans, Dustfinger apparently hit something just right, because the dark haired man arched, gave a sharp intake of breath and moaned, "Oh...dio.....destra la!"

Dustfinger stopped, much to Basta's disappointment, and stared at his lover. "What was......was that Italian...."

Basta stared back, looking slightly incredulous. "Si" he replied, slightly breathless.

Dustfinger continued to stare at him as though he'd grown another head.

"......you do know that I'm Italian right?"

"Yes.......I've.....just never heard you speak it," the fire tamer replied, "it's kinda sexy."

Basta cocked his head to one side, looking puzzled in that childlike way that Dustfinger found kind of endearing. "It is? It's just a language......how is it sexy?"

"Just trust me....it is."

Basta considered this for a moment and then a seductive grin formed on his face, something that rarely happened and when it did, it made Dustfinger shiver in delight.

"Well then," he said, his voice low and husky as he leaned down next to the redhead's ear, "Scopilo piu duro......mangiatore di fuoco."

Dustfinger shuddered. He'd never heard anything that sounded as deliciously sensual as that. "What.....does that mean?" he breathed, staring into those silver eyes.

Basta smirked and started rocking his hips. "Fuck me harder fire eater."

Dustfinger groaned. No way he could disobey that. He rolled them over with a yelp of surprise from Basta and pinned him to the bed. The Italian started to object, but then Dustfinger began pounding into him, hell bent on fucking his lover senseless.

Basta's eyes practically rolled back into his head, harsh panting and wordless cries of ecstasy pouring from his lips.

"Keep talking" he ordered in a rough voice.

"I..uh......what...." Basta ground out, then a particularly hard thrust from his red haired lover made him arch, throwing his head back and crying, "Oh il mio dio!"

"That's it" Dustfinger coaxed.

The knife thrower writhed beneath him. "Pr.......prego.......cosi buon.......oh dio.....don arresto di t!" His cries rose in pitch and became more garbled as pleasure took over.

Dustfinger knew he wouldn't last much longer, not if Basta's muscles kept spasming like that. He moved faster, pushing his lover to climax.

Then Basta grabbed him, clawing at the red head's back while arching his own so far, Dustfinger feared it may break. The knife thrower's silver eyes seemed to glow in the moonlight and they met with Dustfinger's blue ones for a mere second. Then they slid shut and Basta wailed "Dustfinger!!!!!!" his seed splattering over their bellies as he came.

Dustfinger grit his teeth as he felt Basta tightened around him. A few more thrusts and his own release washed over him, a groan falling from his lips.

Basta shuddered at the feeling of Dustfinger's essence inside him. He sighed as he basked in the afterglow of their lovemaking.

Dustfinger smiled when he took in the half asleep face of his lover. Basta could occasionally turn into a rag doll after a particularly good fuck, and the fire eater found it adorable. He caressed the olive skin, tracing the small scar on Basta's angular jaw.

"Hey don't fall asleep on me" he said gently, stroking the black hair as he pulled out of the man and lay beside him.

A soft groan came from Basta and he opened his eyes to look blearily at the other man. He rolled slightly so that he was tucked up against Dustfinger, his head and one hand resting on the broad chest. "Why not?"

"What if I want to enjoy your company?"

Basta snorted. "You just did......sleep now......talk later..."

Dustfinger chuckled holding him close. "Fine you grouch."

Basta's hand snaked up, next to Dustfinger's ear, fingers curling loosely in a lock of the red hair. He mumbled something, his voice fogged with oncoming sleep.

"What?" the fire eater asked.

"......ti amo....."

Dustfinger smiled. He didn't need Basta to translate that one.


End file.
